Kaimei Senkou
Appearance Kaimei Senkou is a muscular young man with light brown skin, purple eyes, and hair white as snow. Personality Kaimei Senkou is a man with a few words. He only speaks when absolutely necessary and with it comes wisdom. He keeps a positive look on life the best he can. He doesn't understand why he was abandoned as a infant, but he keep moving forward into the future of his life. Relationships Nick Senkou - Grandfather and Teacher of Boxing/Magic Boxing. Been looking after him like his own son since his family left him at Nick's doorstep. History Kaimei Senkou born to two rich parents, but left their newborn son at Nick's doorstep. Seeing this action made him mad, but took the kid in and raised him as one of his own. At the tender age of 7, Kaimei awakened his magic; Darkness Magic, while he was training. He went into a few sparing matches at the Boxing Dojo he was in and he has defeated most of his classmates in combat. Synopsis Equipment Dark Magic Gloves - Fighting Gloves that has been infused with Darkness Magic. Magic Darkness Magic - Kaimei is an prodigy in Darkness Magic since he awakened it at a young age. He has learned to infuse his punches with Darkness Magic, making them stronger and destructive than normal punches. Abilities Enhanced Strength - Kaimei has gain powerful strength from his daily training, going to the Physical Gym and Magic Gym from Martialverse. He barely lets a day of training pass him by. Enhanced Durability - Kaimei has trained his body to withstand Strong and Weak attacks thanks to his daily Durability Training from Martialverse and training from his grandfather. Enhanced Stamina - Kaimei has been doing Stamina Training everyday since he was young, allow him to keep going for long periods of time. Enhanced Speed - Kaimei has been doing Speed Training everyday since he was young, allowing him to keep up with some people in battle. Ways of Combat Magic Boxing - The famous boxing style that has been around for countless years infused with magic to increase it's destructive potential. Darkness Boxing - Kaimei Senkou infused his Boxing Style with Darkness Magic to increase the power of his strikes. Techniques Beginner Dark Right - A jab-straight Right punch combo infused with Darkness Magic. Dark Left - A Jab-straight Left punch combo infused with Darkness Magic. Dark Screwdriver - A left uppercut in the stomach and a powerful Right Hook infused of Darkness Magic into the face. Grim Block - enters a blocking stance that is enhanced by Darkness Magic. Grim Sway - moved left and right quickly enhanced by Darkness Magic. Advanced Ebony Impact - Strikes multiple times with their right hand, punch the opponent into the air with a Dark Uppercut, and executes a darkness-infused right punch into the stomach. Dark Uppercut - Straight punch to the face and uppercut the opponent in the stomach, sending a powerful spiral of darkness, shooting the opponent sky-high. Master Trivia His name means Darkness Fist.